Save me from this hell i know
by OHsoCONFUSED
Summary: Charlie turning abusive to his TEN year old daughter Bella, after Renee leaves and doesn’t bring Bella with her. Now Charlie is a threat to little TEN year old Bella. What happens when her world gets turned up side down? Will The Cullens’ be able 2 saveHE
1. Chapter 1

**I am writing a fan fic!! Well another one! ****J**** This is about Charlie turning abusive to his TEN year old daughter Bella, after Renee leaves and doesn't bring Bella with her. Now Charlie is a threat to sweet little TEN year old Bella. What happens when her world gets turned up side down? Will The Cullens' be able to save her, from Charlie, from Scott (later in the story), and most importantly herself? Involves, Rape, abuse, cutting. Don't worry it goes until she is in her teenage years!! So it gets REALLY interesting….. ****J**** Enjoy. **

"You know maybe someday you will grow up and act your age!!!" Dad shouted at me. I stared in shock. Did he not realize how old I actually am? "But Dad, I do act my age! I am ten remember?" I asked raising my eyebrows. I actually act older then my age. But no need to make him madder then he already was. I had learned long ago. Not to make him too mad. If you do then you get struck. Right across the face. He never actually hit me after that one hit. He would always stop, and go…. "Bella! I'm so sorry! Can I get you a toy?" Always trying to buy my love. To buy my trust back.

"Do not back talk me! It's your fault Renee left! You little life ruining bitch!" He said. Oh no I could see the vein in his forehead thumping. He was mad. I ran away, and he ran after me. "Oh, Bella, sweet heart, it's okay Daddy won't hurt you." He said in a mocking sweet voice. I hid under my bed in fetal position clutching my knees to my chest. I would breathe loud no matter what. I knew this is going to be worst then the other times, there would be no stopping, or no toy. I tried to hide my hyperventilating as much as I could. I could hear his loud footsteps from where he was wearing his huge steal-toed boots. _Thump! Thump! Thump! _Suddenly his foot steps stopped, and they seemed oddly close. _Bang! Bang! Bang! _"Little girl, don't be scared, I won't hurt you." he laughed. And I gasped.

He then kicked in my locked door, and starting looking around. I froze completely still under my bed not even breathing. He stopped in front of the bed after about two times going back and forth. I started soundlessly crying. He reached under my bed and pulled me out by my hair. "AHH!!!" I screamed from the pain. "Do not run from me!" He shouted angered, dragging me by my hair to the stairs. Where he then pushed me down the stairs. "What did I do?" I asked through my sobs, and screams of pain. He stomped down angry. "Stop crying and screaming." He growled. Then kicked me in my ribs. I couldn't help but to scream then. When I did I earned another kick to the rib, in the exact same spot. Then I just whimpered, as he picked me up by my wrist forcefully pulling it out of place, and dragging me to the living room, and through up against the wall, and slapped me across the face.

"You deserve this!" He shouted, and hit my head on the wall _hard. _Making it bleed. "No!" I shouted, not from the pain but from what he said. I didn't deserve this. No one did. He then punched me in the stomach making me lose my breath. "Say it!" He growled. "You deserve this!" I said spitting in his face. I was not going down that easy. No, he knew I was stubborn. "You little whore!" He shouted, then punched my in the face. I fell out of his grip unconscious.

The next morning I had to go to school, covered in bruises, and scars. I got up shakily still affected by last night. I went to take a shower to wash off the dried blood from my throbbing head. I got in the shower, and water instantly made contact with my skin. Relaxing my every possibly broken bone. After my shower, I dried off, then did my hair. Finally I moved on to the damage. I took out the cover up, and I had some sunglasses big ones. I then covered up my black eye as much as I could, and then put on eyeliner and mascara to cover up a little bit more of it. Going to my closet, I put on a long sleeved blue shirt with a butterfly on it. And a pair of long dark faded blue jeans. (cuter then it sounds) Then I brushed my hair to cover up the gash. That I treated with a liquid band-aid. I walked out of my room, and into the kitchen. Getting a bowl of Lucky charms, and glass of Orange juice. I ate quickly not wanting to be late, then quickly brushed my teeth.

I set off on my way to school, at Fork's Elementary. I had my hood of my black zip up hooded jacket on, and was walking quite fast. Tripping of my feet, every step I took. I was very clumsy. Way too clumsy for my own good. I walked into the school, right before the bell rung. Great I was late. My new look would distract enough attention, I didn't need any more then I already had. I rushed into my classroom, just when the teacher, was explaining how to label sentences. My least favorite class. Language Arts. Also known as English.

"Well hello, Ms. Swan, glad you decided to join us to-." she stopped mid-sentence when she turned around and saw me. Apparently I didn't do a good job hiding my disastrous night. "What happened dear?" She gasped, and said too loudly. Everyone in the class turned to look at me. _Great._ I thought. I didn't think I would have to explain, how this happened. I quickly made up a lie. "Oh I, uhh, tripped on the rug, going outside last night, and fell and hit my eye on the door knob. It's okay, My Father has already checked it, and said it would heal soon." I lied. Maybe she would by it. After all I am known for my clumsiness. J "You know you can tell me anything right?" She whispered. Nope she didn't by it. "Of course, Ms. Williams, and I would tell you if anything was going on." I lied through my oh so sweet smile.

She grimaced and excused me to my seat. I had to smile on my way back to it. There were eight-teen nosy students staring at me, to see what happened. I knew I would have to tell my made up story, a million times today. I groaned and laid my head down on my desk. Hiding myself from the stares. This was going to be a long day.

**So what do you think so far? Please Review!!!! This idea just came to me!! Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Or HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! Please please please please please please please please REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. when nightmares turn into reality

**Okayy so I am happy with how many reviews and how many people are adding this to favorites and alerts…… hmm…… you know you could add me to fave and alerts to. =P I am writing a new story too, along with this one….. It's called Edward the therapist. Oh and I am also writing a story called a twisted love story….. And I am also writing Undying Love…. Please read and review those too….. But net never give up on this one!!! **

**Bella's POV**

I was walking home, from school. **(yes this is the same day as the last chapter. I just skipped school) **Today was a long day…. Everyone asked what happened. But they all believed my story. They all have seen all my clumsy moments. So they didn't even question. And for that I love them all…. Well you know what I mean…. not in the creepy way though…..

It was a slight rain…. Like sprinkling it was waiting when I wasn't around any place where I could duck and cover, before it goes into a downfall. I didn't want to go home…. Who knows what kind of mood Charlie would be in. This is terrible, I shouldn't be afraid to go home. No that should be my comfort place not my personal hell!

I walked into view of the house, and saw that the cruiser was home. I took longer then I thought….

I walked up the drive-way and into the house. Charlie was standing in the living room glaring at me. Uh oh what did I do this time? "Where have you been?" He asked. I almost laughed. Almost. The dumb ass, thought he was smarter then that. "School." I said as if it was obvious. Which it was. He shot daggers out of his eyes at me. "Don't back talk me!" He shouted. "I didn't!" I said in a tone that screamed 'I'm scared of you.'

He smiled that same mocking smile he did last night. I knew it was coming again. "Go fix some dinner! And clean up this mess!" He shouted at me. There were two problems with that. One, I couldn't cook. Two, there was no mess. "But, I can't cook! And what mess?" I asked him in a sweet voice so I wouldn't get hurt. My mouth always got me in trouble. He stomped off through the house turning over tables, shattering lamps, knocking off pictures. Then through the kitchen, he turned over the table and the chairs. Went to the cabinets, and grabbed every spice, mix, and food item in there, and threw them everywhere. "Stop it!" I yelled. Now there was a mess. He turned his glare on me, then stomped over to me. "Do not scream at me!" He shouted as he through the glass salt shaker he was holding, at me. I ducked and it hit the wall, shattering.

That made him angrier. He walked to me, and pushed me into the broken glass. I screamed from the pain. I could feel the glass breaking my skin and getting stuck in my skin. It felt like someone felt the slow motion button. He laughed from my pain, but then quickly remembered the neighbors. "Shut up!" he hissed. I quickly shut my mouth. But I couldn't help but to whimper from the pain. The tears were streaming and he looked disgusted, by me.

He grabbed my head and tilted it so he could see my face. "You little whore, shut the fuck up. Clean up this mess, no supper tonight." He growled then slammed my face to the hard wood floor. I was bleeding from my mouth, making my teeth a disgusting looking red color. I could taste the blood. I threw up, multiple times, and quickly huried to the bathroom to rinse my mouth out. Ew, the blood was nastier then the puke. After looking at the bruises and stopping the blood from flowing into my mouth again, I went down stairs and decided to clean first. Sweeping the glass up, made me remember the glass in my arm. I went up to the bathroom. Again. And picked out the glass with some tweezers, after getting out the fifth piece, I bandaged up my arm. Then I went to clean up the mess.

It took three hours to clean it up. Then I went to make dinner for the non- deserving father of mine. I decided on lean cuisine, since it was microwavable. I quickly dumped the hot meal into a plate and through away the box, hiding the evidence. I left it on the table and went to the shower. The hot water hurt today, on my now bruised skin. I took my shower quickly and went to bed. Dreaming of a life without this kind of pain I go through everyday.

The dream was about when Renee was still around, before she left. When we were all happy. Charlie actually loved me. Renee wasn't as sad, then. We were all a great big happy family. Then my dream turned to a night mare. I was then standing in black dark room… with Charlie. I was screaming at the people outside the dark room, all those happy people. I wished I was there. I screamed but not even one turned to look at me. They just went along with their happy lives. Charlie laughed at me. I screamed louder. I ran for the happiness. What I long for. But I couldn't get to it. It was like a snow globe. I could only look in awe, but I could never be apart of that.

Charlie then starting beating me. I screamed, "JUST LET ME DIE!" but he wouldn't. then I tried suicide, but no matter what happened I wouldn't die. I was being punished for something, but for what? I know Charlie was right, It was my fault. I did deserve this hell. I screamed, not from the pain, of Charlie's beating but from the pain., I was feeling on the inside, the numbing pain, the agony was exhausting. I couldn't handle it. I laid there fetal position, clutching my knees to my chest, just I did when that first night under my bed. Taking my deserved beating, not even a tear would fall now. I was literally numb. I was being tortured by Charlie, by the guilt, and by the nonstop pain that won't go away.

I woke up from my nightmare, shaking. I knew from then on, that night mare was reality. I would suffer for the rest of my life.

**Okayy so this is chapter 2!! You like???? Please review and add to faves and alerts. Your appreciation for my stories is very warming. So chapter 3 will be up probably, maybe tonight or tomorrow. I got this idea, from a dream I actually had. Haha except mine was different. No Charlie. Just the darkness…. The happy people….. And the suffering. Well please review!!!!!! **

**-Amanda- **


	3. flashbacks and rape scenes

**I love how people are reviewing and adding my story to faves and alerts!!! It really motivates me to keep going!!! I would say thanks to you all individually, but I think you would rather get to the story first. Besides I can thank you all at the same time. =P THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****J**

**READ FIRST ****à**** Okay so I'm I thought it would be different to give you a chapter in Charlie's POV, let you know how he's feeling…… Yes I know he is a asshole in this story, for what he does……. But hey he has an opion to……. **

**Charlie's POV**

I was driving to work in my cruiser, thinking about what I did to Bella. I had different thoughts about it….. A couple actually. One, I had drink one too many icehouse beers. Two, I felt bad for pushing her down the stairs, kind of…. Three, yet I don't feel bad, she deserved it. And Four, She disrespected me, to my face. Icouldn't let her get away with it….. Yes she deserved it all…. And I would do it again too. She made Renee leave. I remember the day before she walked out. She told Bella this, but I remember it. 

"_Charlie, I can't stand Bella's tantrums! I love her to death, but I'm not ready to be a mother." Renee said, getting out a suitcase. I stared at her in shock. No she couldn't leave. She couldn't leave me. "What are you doing?" I asked already knowing the answer. "I'm leaving, I told you I'm not ready to be a mother, I give up." She said in a obvious tone. I shook with anger. "Then I'm coming with you." I said getting out my suit case as well. "No! if we both leave then who will take care of Bella?" she said grabbing my hand. "Let the little brat take care of herself." I said pulling her closer. "Charlie, now you know she is just going through her teenage stage." Renee said in a motherly tone. "At nine years old?" I asked raising one eyebrow. Renee laughed that beautiful laugh. I kissed her passionately on the lips. Not stopping after that. I knew this would be my last night with Renee. So I would spend it the way it would be pleasurable for both of us. Sex. She left that morning after our fun. _

I balled my fist up and shook with anger. Bella would pay for the rest of her life for ruining mine. 

**Bella's POV**

It has been two weeks of non-stop violence and the same feeling, I had in my nightmare. Charlie had been too busy with his new wife, to abuse me too much. But her son Scott who is about fourteen, seems to like me. He stares at me all day. It's kind of creepy, if you ask me. I messed with his mind last night. I came down for a glass of coke, and he stared at me through the whole process of walking down the stairs into the kitchen pouring the drink, and back up to my room. So I decided it was time to play mind games. On my way back up to my room, I smiled and winked at him, and shook my butt, from left to right all the way up the stairs. I felt like a total idiot walking like that, but he seemed to like it. 

Charlie likes Scott, way more then he like me, his own blood. He actually gets to eat more then twice a week. Monday and Friday. He eats every night and I have to cook the food, I finally learned how to cook, after taking Home Ec. And nearly burning down the school. I got it good, or well should I say bad, when Charlie came home that day. 

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner for Scott, Charlie and Melissa were out on a date, tonight. I heard footsteps behind me. And felt a hand wrapped around my waist. I look up to see a smiling, Scott. "Uhh, hey Scott, you need something?" I asked a little confused. His smile grew and his eyes widened at his fantasy. Ew, I was ten years old, and wasn't interested in sex at all. Besides Charlie calls me a slut, and a whore, every day. No way I was going to give him the pleasure of being right. 

"um, Scott?" I asked wiggling out of his grip. He put his arm back in place. And smiled down to me. Dang I felt short. "Move your arm Scott." I said in a warning tone. He laughed and moved closer to me. He turned off the stove, and grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs. "No!!" I screamed, as I tried to get out of his firm grip, of my tiny wrists. "Shut up." He said ignoring me, completely, still dragging him to my room. 

He shut the door, and pushed me down on the bed. I stared in shock. "Don't." I begged. I tried to move but he clutched me to himself. "I know you want me, don't try to deny it." He laughed and rubbed my inner thigh. "No, please no." He slapped me in the face, "I told you to shut the fuck up bitch." he growled. I knew he wouldn't listen, and for the first time in two weeks I cried. 

My virginity was gone, and the taste in my mouth was awful. He filled me with himself, any every way possible. I would be pregnant if I started my period. He laid beside me, as if nothing had happened, still wiping himself on me. I shook with humiliation, and fear. He held me by my hair. What was up with that? Was my hair everyone's personal handle or something. I was in pain. "You were good baby." He said and kissed me on the cheek. I slapped him in the face. "You bastard! Don't you dare even touch me again! Let alone act as if it wasn't rape." I spat the words at him. "Feisty are we now? That mouth of yours needs a plug." He laughed. I gasped. He laughed harder. And held me down, as he told me not to bite, or he would kill Charlie. 

He then told me to sleep, but I couldn't lying down next to my rapist. No I wouldn't. I think he was mental or something. He fell asleep and I got up, and went to clean the kitchen, knowing if Charlie seen this mess, I would get it. 

**Yes I know the rape scene was not lemony, but that's what I was aiming for, I wasn't going to take my time writing a rape scene. No, that's just sick. Did you like it??? Short I know but I didn't want to keep on this chapter. Please review!!!! **


	4. the diary of bella

**READ ME!! ****à**** okay so this is her 11****th**** birthday…… yes I know I skipped a lot…. But I will get you up to date in a different way….. So read and please review!!!**

**Bella's Diary…….. **

_**July 16- **_

_**Okay so I know it's lame and stupid to start a diary, but well, I need someone to talk to, and no one cares enough to listen. So I decided that a diary was more patient then, anyone else. I'm new to the whole diary experience…. So I guess I should start out with Dear Diary…….. Today was hell, Scott just loves watching me, when Charlie, and Melissa go out. He likes to have his own fun. I can't even escape, in my head anymore…. The pain, the agony, it flows through my veins and fills my body, my mind and my life with suffering. I hate life. I tried to run away yesterday, I had my bags packed and I sneaking out at night, but Scott walked in when I was getting my bag from it's hiding spot. "Charlie!" he shouted. When he saw me then ran over to me and held me down, it brought back certain memories…. And I started crying. Charlie walked in pissed off, Once he saw what I was going to do, I got it good. Earning myself a scar across my face from my temple to my cheek, a broken rib, and about ten burns on my back, from a cigarette. I can't even sleep on my back, I must sleep on my side or my stomach. Scott, was pretty mad about that, but decided that oh well, let me feel more pain then necessary. I hate this place so much. I actually dream of death. Sweet sweet death. How I wish I could be away from this hell. I WANT to die. I crave the feeling of losing consciousness, then fading into darkness, arriving at hell. But I won't even shed a single tear through the whole process. I will smile, because I will finally be free. Until next time, Unless I get my wish……. Bella. **_

_**July 24- **_

_**Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. You probably thought I got my wish. But sadly I didn't. I have just been really busy. Charlie thinks it funny to starve me. He has been making me sit in front of them and watch them eat. Its pure torture I haven't ate in so long. He is was nice today though. He gave me a cracker, and told me not to eat it to fast, its breakfast lunch and dinner for the next four days. I ate it all, savoring every bite, like it was a three course meal. Scott has left me alone, for awhile. I am relieved yet, sad. I don't know. I guess it's just because when he gets what he wants he is nice to me. He talks to me like I am a person. Unlike Charlie, who is always beating me! I hate that man, I hate him! Why must he always ruin everything that is good for me? I actually had a friend! I brought her home with me, so I could give her, my math book. But Charlie talked to her, and said that, I was a whore that I fucked every guy in town. She told everyone at school, and now sexual harassment at school, is nothing different for me. I told them that it wasn't true. But they just laugh harder! Well Charlie says I must clean the house. Him and Scott had fun messing it up. Melissa just ignores me. So she doesn't cause me no harm. **_

_**July 25- **_

_**Charlie ruined all of my clothes. How? Well you see, most of them have blood stains all over them, and the others have holes in from the burns he likes to give me. He stuck my hand on the hot stove top. And pushed it down so it had pressure. Causing it to smoke and for me to scream in pain. I swear my fingerprints got burned off. I can barely write. -Bella- **_

_**August 10- **_

_**Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. Charlie messed up my room, when I told Melissa what Scott was doing. She told Charlie, and he took it out on me. Said that, "Must I fuck every thing that moves?" He is the one who does it! Not me! He turned over everything in my room, and threw half of it at me! Leaving bruises in its place. It took me this long just to put things back into proper place, and to find you. I haven't been in school for three days. Charlie says I look to bad, I might tip them off that something is going on. Yes and we don't want that! Hint the sarcasm? Well I have to go, Someone is knocking. -Be**_

_**August 13-**_

_**Sorry about that, I couldn't finish, Scott ran in and threw you out of my hands. His exact words were. "I had a bad day, you HAVE to cheer me up." I have no choices here. I was wrong I like it better when he ignores me. He is getting rougher and makes it longer. -B_E_L_L_A- **_

**Bella's POV**

Today was my birthday. Oh joy. Happy days I'm turning eleven. Woo-hoo. Hint the sarcasm? Yeah right now I'm getting my clothes back on. Scott had his fun. Can't they all just leave me alone? That would be the greatest gift ever. After I redressed I went to the bathroom, to take a shower. I always do after Scott has his fun I feel so dirty. I stepped in and locked the door. I looked in the mirror and saw a broken dirty whore. Charlie was right I am a whore. And I am a life ruiner. I don't deserve to die. No that would be a easy way out. I deserve this hell I go through.

I picked up my razor, and thought of relief. I picked out the blade with some tweezers. Pulling up my sleeve. I stared at the skin, the tight skin on my forearm. Thinking of how it could be cut so easily. And how I could control that pain. How it might stop the pain in my heart. Maybe I could stop the numbing. I picked up one of the five razors and brought it down slowly to arm, and they made contact with each other. I dragged it across my arm, slowly going deeper and deeper with every move. Feeling relieved, because the crucial pain ended when I stopped. Now I could feel the stinging in my arm, instead of the numbing pain in my heart. I sighed with relaxation, and cut several more times, then got in the shower.

The hot water stung, and I tensed up. After my shower, I redressed, and went to make Charlie's Dinner. I made Chicken enchiladas. Charlie sat down at the table with Melissa and Scott. When I was still in the process of cooking. Uh-oh Number one rule, The food must be done by the time Charlie sits down, to eat. " Bella?" He said getting up. "Ye-yes?" I stuttered. "Why aren't you done?" He shouted in my face. "I was busy." I said in a small tone. Scott smiled. Charlie slapped me across the face and Melissa turned to look the other way. "Doing what?" He struggled through clenched teeth. "I had to make Scott, happy." I said pleading for him to calm down.

Slammed my head against the counter, and the warm blood rain down from my forehead. He repeated this move about three times, and I was getting dizzy. He threw me on the ground, and kicked me in the side. He then took a kitchen knife, held me down. Then pulled up, my pants leg, then started to practically skin me. I scream in pain, and felt the blood rush out of my leg. He kept going and going. With every scream, he went deeper. My leg was tingling, and I felt dizzy from the blood lose, I fell into unconsciousness and hope that this was the end.

**Okay so I am a little stumped right now… I can't think of new ways to make this interesting. So do you want me to put the next chapter or two in One of the Cullen's POV??? Please answer this in review. And please pick which Cullen you want it to be. Here is the vote of how the Cullen's should enter the story, please vote!!! **

**A. Alice has a vision, of Bella, doing-------- (that is a surprise!!)**

**B. They are trying to decide where to move to. **

**C. Edward, is close enough to hear the thoughts of Charlie and Scott, and Melissa. **

**D. Other. (if you have a better idea then please tell me.) **


	5. the blood of a broken girl

**REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE DO NOT SKIP THIS!!! PLEASE READ BEFORE THE STORY!!! THANKS!!****à**** Well congrats! The most votes was for C so C it is. I have I to introduce them first……… so congrats!! Will get a really long chapter!!! (or I will try my best to. I get so excited in this story, that I keep making the chapter too short and posting them. XP ) **

**C. Edward, is close enough to hear the thoughts of Charlie and Scott, and Melissa. **

**Alice's POV (sorry I would of picked Edward but I like Alice's perky attitude. XD)**

We were just now saying goodbye to Tanya and her family. We were moving to Fork's to start a new life while Edward and I enter as 17 year olds and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper enter as Seniors for the probably 900th time again! I am so sick of school! Ugh how many graduation hats do I need? Their not even that stylish. We were moving to a small town named Fork's. We lived there years ago, when the treaty was signed. And now were moving back. I love Fork's! The rainy atmosphere, it lets us act human. Wells human as we can get.

"Please don't go! Were all lonesome up here." Kate exclaimed, she really wanted us to stay. Tanya wanted Edward to stay, the most. I had been messing with his mind all day. "No we must be moving on, this has been fun though." Carlisle said. "Edward please stay, I'll miss you." Tanya said. She was really sad about this. "No I'm staying with my family." He said loading his seventeen boxes of his cd collection. That boy and his music. _Edward!! Oh Eddie-boy? _I said in my head then giggled when he glared at me. _Edward brother, come on you almost got the whole package all you need is a girl. You look confused so I'll explain. You freaking sexy brother, you got every CD ever made, now all you need is a girl. _I said winking at Edward. This was too much fun. "Alice! Please you calling me sexy is a little weird!" He snarled at me, and fell over laughing when I got looks from our family, then they went back to Edward. 

After bout an hour of trying to convince Tanya that Edward has to come with us. We set off, to our new home. We would of ran, but we didn't feel like carrying our stuff. Especially Edward, and I. We had to get three U-Haul trucks each for us two. Carlisle gets insanely annoyed by my shopping and Edward's music cravings. The drive was about three hours long. We finally broke out Edwards music collection, and listened to some rock. Edward wanted classical, but he was over ruled. 

"Are we there yet?" Emmett whined. 

"Do you see the house?" Edward growled. 

"No, smartass." Emmett said under his breath. 

Edward grew 10 feet taller, which impressed me since we were in the Volvo. And Edward really looked scary. "What?" He snarled showing his teeth. 

Emmett whimpered, "Nothing." 

Everyone busted out laughing even angry Edward. Poor kid was having a long day. I bet he wished he could sleep right now. He would sleep for days.

We pulled into the drive way, of our beautiful house. And we all piled out and everyone stretched except me. "Your lucky." Emmett said stretching. "Why?" I asked confused. "Because your short." He laughed. I glared. "Shut up idiot." I asked pushing about six of my boxes into his arms. Carry them into my room. I ordered. He pouted and stalked off. You got to love push over Emmett. _But not as much as much bossy, pushy, annoying, worry-bug, sexy, girl less brother Edward. _I thought. And Edward rolled his eyes. I had been giving him a hard time because he wouldn't pick a girlfriend. He needed someone in his life. To make him happy. 

We unpacked in about 10 minutes. And we got rid of the U-hauls soon after that. We finally sat down, on the couch, while Esme got us registrated into Fork's Highschool. "So what do we do now?" Jasper asked making the question for Me and me and only. "Lets go see how the new room looks." I said in a seductive voice. His eyes lit up and we ran upstairs. 

**Edward's POV **

"I'm going for a walk." I said getting up. No one seemed to care. Emmett and Rosalie were making out again. And Carlisle and Esme were out hunting, so I just shrugged and left. I walked around for every street, listening to the thought of the people. _Why don't you make me a sandwich? _thought and asked a man. Some people have no respect for woman. _Why don't you get off your lazy ass and make your own damn sandwich? _thought a lady but answered in a sweet voice, "Sure dear." 

I had walked through every street and was now on the last one. I had thoughts about dinner, I heard thoughts about sex, I heard some people having sex, I heard thoughts about, leaving, you know all the usual stuff. Except for certain thoughts I never wanted to hear in my entire life. I was passing a two story old white house, looked to have two bedrooms, their were three people living in this house. Two male, and a female. **(A/N: he cant hear Bella's thoughts, so he is oblivious of her being there.)** A husband and a wife, and there son? I guessed. No a father, and his son and the son's girlfriend? Another guess. But that couldn't be it, I mean it can't be. Something seemed wrong. Very wrong. I listened more intently at the thoughts.

Father: _where is that bitch? I'm hungry. _Son: _I love living here, a personal whore. Who is actually hot. Even if she is eleven. I read her diary. That girl's got issues. _Girl:

Girlfriend: _Charlie is getting mad poor Bella is going to get it good tonight. I feel sorry for the girl. I would leave Charlie, but there are two reasons I'm staying, 1, I'm afraid will get blamed if I leave and she will get killed. And 2, Scott really likes her. _

Ah, so there is four people living here. The girlfriend is really the wife. Bella is the girlfriend. Of a 15 year old? The girl's a 11, for crying out loud! Probably on drugs too. Hmm, I wonder why Charlie im guessing the husband of the girl, was talking about his wife like that. Why can't I hear the fourth person, Bella's thoughts? 

This made me curious so I had to stay and see what happened. My family would be disappointed. We just moved here and already I'm stalking people. But I didn't care, isn't like they would hear, or see me. Isn't like I would care if they did. But I had to see what was happening here. Something isn't right. I must find out what. 

I ran to the house vampire speed so I wouldn't be heard, and jumped to the second window, where I heard a heart beating but couldn't hear thoughts. Must be Bella. I looked inside, and I saw, an 11 year old girl, looking like she was half way dead. She was laying there writing in something. A notebook? No wait this was a diary. So this must be Scott's girlfriend. She was writing fast, her penmanship was awful, her whole body was shaking. She looked scared, and depressed, yet peaceful. Then I saw a tear fall from her eyes, and run down her face. She threw the diary at the wall opposite of the bed, and began to cry like crazy. Reaching under her bed, and grabbing a sharp object. I gasped. No don't do this. Was she really? Yep. She raised up her sleeve, and I saw multiple cutting marks. She brought, the razor to her arm, and knew she was going to do it. So I ran at vampire speed away. So I wouldn't kill her that instant. I made it home in record time. 3 seconds flat. I told no one of this. And went to my room. 

I stayed there until morning when I soon got dressed for school. Life as I used to know good-bye, hello Fork's high school. 

**READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for reviewing sorry it took me awhile to update, but I have been some what busy. Well what do you think???? So chapter……. Uhh…….. Well chapter something here we come! =] I tried to add some humor to this chapter. Sorry If I failed. And no Alice was not coming on to Edward. She was simply teasing, and trying to get it through his head, that he needs a girlfriend. He simply is not happy. Here is a PREVIEW of the next chapter. **

**PREVIEW:**

"**Come on Emmett, I want you to meet, Bella, my personal whore." Scott smirked at me. Some thing didn't feel right about this. Why would he call her that? **

"**Okay." I said confused, by the meanings of his words. "He lead me into her room, and there stood a little girl, naked in a towel trying to find something to where. Scott, ran to her, I guess to give her a hug. Boy was a I wrong. He ripped off the towel, and exposed her to me. My eyes popped out. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! =] **


	6. My Hero

**Thanks for reviewing and adding this story to faves and alerts!!! I'm guess chapter five sucked. Sorry for that. Hopefully this will make up for it. **

**Edward's POV**

I had just got out of the shower, and was getting dressed, for my first day at Fork's High School. Oh joy. Please note the sarcasm. **(A/N: I would describe his outfit, but I'm not good with guys clothes. I don't think Edward would wear a t-shirt with a band name on it. =] ) **I went to school in my Volvo, with my family. We knew where to go, because of Alice, and I. I was reading the minds of bystanders. They wasn't much help. The girls was gawking over me, and the guys were doing the same over Rosalie. Emmett was glaring at them, and put his arm around Rosalie protectively. 

We all walked to the office to get our schedules. The lady in there fell out of her seat when she saw me. I chuckled silently trying not to be rude. Emmett being Emmett, bust out laughing, and pointing. She went red-faced, and I felt bad, so I helped her up. "Miss, were new here and we came to get our schedules." I said in my most charming voice. "You, ones schedule, is Cullen's." she stuttered out all mixed up. Then handed us the schedules, all the while thinking. _Too young, he is much too young for you. He is not worth being a pedophile for the rest of my life. Or maybe he is. No wait no, he is not. _

I flinched at these thoughts, and grabbed my schedule and ran out of there at human speed, out of there. I made a self note, not to never ever, ever go to that office again unless it is important, as in, someone is dying, important. My family left the office to and we all split up going to our classes. **(A/N: I'm not going to tell you about there school day, obviously because Bella does not go to High School, so yeah. Skipping the school day!) **

**Emmett's POV**

This school day was long, and boring but I had met a friend, who was into pranks like myself. We goofed off during every class we had together. He seemed like a nice guy. Someone Rose wouldn't mind me hanging out with. I hope. I'll take her somewhere romantic. She'll love that. I sat with my family at lunch. Then went to my last two classes. Then Scott invited me over to his house, I decided sure why not. 

And we drove home in a old beat up truck. I was slightly embarrassed to be seen in it. But I hid it well, we finally pulled into a drive-way of a old white two-story house. "Okay well, yeah, last nights football game was awesome!" I said ending the conversation I wasn't even listening to. "Okay well come on." Scott said getting out of the car. I followed his actions, and we walked into his house. It was plain, had a living room, a kitchen, and two bedrooms. It bored me. 

He was telling me about his family. But seemed as if he was hiding something. Then the conversation got a little weird. 

"Come on Emmett, I want you to meet, Bella, my personal whore." Scott smirked at me. Some thing didn't feel right about this. Why would he call her that? 

"Okay." I said confused, by the meanings of his words. "He lead me into her room, and there stood a little girl, naked in a towel trying to find something to where. Scott, ran to her, I guess to give her a hug. Boy was a I wrong. He ripped off the towel, and exposed her to me. My eyes popped out. 

There before me stood a girl, that had more bruises, then, then I don't know, but she looked awful! And This guy called her that? Anger filled me as he pushed her down, and started kissing her everywhere. She was crying, but silent this obviously happened often. I would not let this continue. I threw him off of her, and covered her fragile body in a towel. Then picked her up, she was so scared she was kicking and screaming. Obviously she doesn't trust men. The assholes I can't believe this! I ran her home, so Carlisle could have a look at her. She looked dead, but her light heart beat kept me going. 

"Put me down!" She begged. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you." I tried to reassure her, but she didn't believe me. 

**Bella's POV**

After school I came home, and quickly took a shower. In my haste I forgot to grab some clothes. So I wrapped the towel around and thanked god no one was home. I ran to my room, and quickly looked for something to put on. But Scott, and some really tough looking gorgeous guy. He was very pale, but I pretended like I didn't hear it and hurried and picked something. As I snatched something, Scott, unwound me from my towel, and I was exposed. I was humiliated. Then Scott, jumped me, and started kissing me everywhere. I felt like throwing up. Suddenly I needed another shower. 

Then the unexpected happened. Scott was thrown against the wall. I couldn't comprehend his intensions as my savior wrapped towel around me, then picked me up, and I panicked as he raced out the door. Then we were flying. I begged for him to put me down I was about to puke, and I didn't want it to end up on him, also, my towel was long gone. It blew off from the speed. So I felt exposed. I was used to it, but I didn't like it. Easy access. 

He kept flying, and kept telling me he wasn't going to hurt me. But I couldn't trust him. I couldn't trust anyone, nevertheless a stranger. But something about him, made me want to trust him. So I finally shut up, and hid my head in chest, and closed my eyes, so I wouldn't see show him my lunch and breakfast. And in 1 minute we were at a beautiful house, and was welcomed by a girl, who was as short as me. But obviously older. She took my in her arms, and ran me inside. And laid me on a couch. 

Where seven gorgeous pale humans stared at me, with a pained expression. I stared back, my expression was embarrassed. "Are you okay?" the pixie shrieked. "Are you hungry dear?" One of the girl's standing by a handsome, blonde guy. This was a lucky family. They all stared at me, gawking at my bruises. I then remembered I was naked. And was being stared at, yeah uncomfortable. "Ca- can I have some clothes!" I shrieked. Then tried to hide myself, with the pillows. A beautiful, gorgeous greek god looking guy, took off his shirt and gently slipped it over my head. The shirt went down to my knees. I smiled to thank him. But I felt bad because he was now shirtless and probably freezing. But I wasn't going to give him back the shirt not until I get some clothes. 

"Let's get you checked out." Said the blonde man. I gasped. I knew what that meant! I knew I couldn't trust them. I snatched the greek god by the hand and hid behind him. He seemed nice enough. But I was wrong, he picked me up, and started to walk, following the blonde guy. I grabbed the pixie and held on for dear life, but he wouldn't stopped walking. "HELP!" I cried, and the pixie came to the rescue, snatching me out of the guys arms. "You're scaring her!" She scowled at him. "How?" The guy asked confused. "Obviously she can't trust the guys in her own family! You expect her to understand this!" She said in a disapproving tone. I stuck my tongue out at him. He looked annoyed. 

Then the pixie carried me into this room. "Why are you bringing me here?" I asked confused, I thought I could trust her! "Carlisle." She said pointing at the blonde, "is a doctor, he will make you better." She said. I looked at her with an expression that clearly said, 'do you think I'm dumb?' She laughed, a musical laugh. 

**Well good? Bad? You saw your lunch again because of it? You fell in love with it? Tell me about it, in a review! Because I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least ten reviews! **

**PREVIEW: **

"**No! don't send me home!" I begged, I didn't want to go back, I loved it here. "We have to we don't have custody over you." Esme said. I had grown very fond of them all. Although I make sure I'm never alone with Carlisle, Emmett, or Edward. You cant blame me. "No! Charlie will kill me!" I said letting the tears flow. I had learned that if I pout or cry here, they feel bad, and usually cave. **


	7. tshirts, sweat pants, and love?

**Sorry it took me so long to write this, writer's block you know? But nevertheless here is chapter six? (forgot again ****J****) **

**Bella's POV**

After the blonde guy named Carlisle checked me out, to make sure I was okay. They all introduced themselves to me. "Hey Bella!" The pixie chirped, I smiled nicely, "I'm Alice", she said embracing me in a hug. I shook nervously under her grasp. She laughed, "We won't hurt you, Bella." She said honesty in her voice. I smiled a real smile this time. Then a blonde supermodel came and introduced herself to me. "I'm Rosalie." She said waving and not even trying to smile. I didn't like her that much. "Hey Bella-roonie! I'm Emmett!" Shouted my savior, then laughed at his little nickname he called me. "Don't call me that." I said glaring. "Hello Bella, my name is Jasper," said Rosalie's twin, I'm assuming. He wouldn't get too close and he had a southern accent. Then Esme introduced herself, then Carlisle, and then _he _introduced himself. I knew I could not trust this guy. "Hello, my name is Edward." He said smiling a crooked smile, that took my breath away. Damn it I wanted to be mad at him, he practically just fed me to the sharks! Or at least I thought that at the time, but I was still mad about it. I blushed crimson, and they all went into a chorus of loud annoying '_aws'_ I narrowed my eyes as I turned even more redder.

Edward chuckled and even his topaz eyes showed signs of amuse. I never wanted to go back to live with Charlie. (I refused to call that man my father.) I was scared they were going to send me back. But so far, I could tell they wouldn't. At the moment. They finally let me put on some more clothes, and Edward got his shirt back. I was kind of depressed. I liked the view. I was wearing the pixie's, err I mean Alice's clothes. They were all designer, and I was scared I might ruin them. "Are you sure you don't have anything less expensive?" I asked pleading with her. But she never gave in.

After a long day, It was time for bed, but I didn't anywhere to sleep. "Um, I'll sleep on the floor." I said, starting to lie on the floor in the living room. Edward picked me up, and sat me on my feet. "No you will not." He said. Gosh he was so pushy. "Then where will I sleep?" I asked confused. Oh no they was going to make me leave! "You will sleep in Edward's bed." Esme answered. We both stared at her in shock. "Wh-what?" I stuttered? I was visibly shaking and my teeth were chattering. "Edward will sleep on the couch." She said softly, trying to soothe me. But I only felt worse. I was kicking him out of his own bed. "No, I cant do that." I said trying to lay on the floor again. But once again he picked me up, but didn't sit me on my feet this time. "No, it's quite alright I don't care you deserve a good night's rest." He said as he ran up the stairs rather fast. He set me on the bed, then went to his closet. He threw me a t-shirt, and Alice, threw me a pair of sweat pants. Then they both said good night and left the room. I quickly changed, into the comfy clothes.

Edward's room, was really clean, and roomy. He had about three million CD's and a stereo. So I looked through his collection. (I could not sleep without music playing in the background) And I picked out a soft vocal group. Very soothing. Then fed the disk to the stereo. Then hopped into his bed. It smelt of him. And it smelt good.

That night I dreamed the most awful dream imaginable.

"_No! don't send me home!" I begged, I didn't want to go back, I loved it here. "We have to we don't have custody over you." Esme said. I had grown very fond of them all. Although I make sure I'm never alone with Carlisle, Emmett, or Edward. You cant blame me. "No! Charlie will kill me!" I said letting the tears flow. _

They were threatening to send me back. I woke up, screaming and crying. Alice, Was in there trying to soothe me. "Alice will you stay with me?" I asked, I was scared that if I didn't hold one of them captive then I would be forced to leave. "Sure," She said crawling into the bed. She was ice cold. I started shivering, and laughed. "Cold?" she asked sarcastically. I laughed, then fell into a deep sleep.

**Well what do you think? Short I know and I'm sorry but it's late, and I wanted to get it done for you. =] please review!!**

**. **


	8. author's note

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**READ VERY IMPORTANT!! :D**

**Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while but don't worry I am working on the next chapter, the chapter's name is "**_**some would say our love is illegal" **_**so be checking for updates soon, because it will be an awesome chapter! :D **

**OHsoCONFUSED123**


	9. some would say our love was illegal

**SORRY I HAVEN'T WROTE IN A WHILE!!! I feel so horrible about it. ;[ but having writer's block and being too busy to even think about writing, is my excuse. ;D oh and if it is underlined then I swear I'm no doing it, I don't why it keeps getting underlined. O.o so it's not me. :] and I don't know how to fix it. Sssooooo please just ignore it if it does it again. ;[**

**Bella's POV**

We were all standing around the counter in the kitchen discussing the hunting plans. "okay so Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet will go first, and then Esme, Edward, and myself will go in the second group." Carlisle said.

"but I want Edward to go with us!" Emmet complained. "Fine Edward will go with the first group and Esme and I will go in the second." he regrouped.

Ofcourse emmet had something else to say about this. "But then you and Esme will be all alone." he said sadly, even I knew this was a good thing to them. I rolled my eyes at him, "Seriously Emmet?" he stared blanking then his eyes brightened, "oooohhhh I see if there alone they can.." he stopped and winked, "yah know, play tag." The sad thing is he was completely serious. We gave up, and Rosalie drug him upstairs.

"Ohh Bella!", Alice said dragging her voice. "Yes," I whined. I knew what this was about. "were going shopping!" she cheered and through her arms in the air like a cheerleader. "yippee…"I said sarcastically, she laughed and then……….

**Edward's POV**

I felt somewhat jealous when Alice was going to take her shopping, I wanted her to spend the day with me. I had an attraction to this little girl that was not healthy. But I couldn't help myself. I wanted to give her everything she wanted, and that I did. She didn't want to go shopping so I picked her up and ran real fast out of there. She looked so cute curled up, frightened, but I had to stop to explain. "where are you taking me?" she said, frightened. "Relax Bella you know I would never hurt you, I'm getting you out of shopping now just hold on and enjoy the ride." I said relaxed and calm. I felt comfortable with her. She smiled, and shook her head ok. Then I sped off. She laid her head against my chest, and I smiled with delight. This felt right. I finally stopped in the meadow, she gasped at it's beauty. I thought about hers.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful!" she screeched. I laughed, "glad you like it." she giggled, and we spent some time there talking about everything, then she brought up a topic, I didn't like one bit. "yeah no one likes me except Alice in this world." she said looking down, trying not to cry. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. "Bella I like you." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah? Prove it then." she said. I knew shedding't meant in the way I was about to show her, but I did it anyways. "okay." I said, and kissed her, I finally realized what I was doing. And stopped. "why'd you stop." she said, frowning. "Bella, I- I'm so sorry!" I shouted. "I swear I- I didn't I…. I gotta go." I said disappointed in myself. She was a child. "Don't leave me here!" she cried, after me. "Don't move I'll send Alice to get you!" and I sped off, I just couldn't be around her, I wanted her, in two very wrong ways. I couldn't believe myself. I dropped my head in shame, and walked in the front door. Alice came running to me. Screaming at me, "Edward! You idiot, I saw what you done, what you did to Bella.! How could you!"

"I know I'm so sorry!, I didn't mean to kiss her, I don't know what came over me.! Will you go get her?" I asked ashamed. "what?" she said confused. "didn't you…. Yah know kind of killed her?" she asked. I burned with fury, "NO!" "okay okay, but I had a vision that, some one rapes and kills her. They never turned around or anything so I assumed it was you…." she said. "BELLA!" I shouted. And we both ran to the woods to rescue her.

**Like it? Well want more!? Then review my special special friends!~!!!!! :D sorry it took so long, just got inspiration**


	10. that manipulative dousche

**damn, I'm on a roll tonight, to chapter one night! The other chapter was for undying love. But I got inspired, so here goes nothing! **

**Bella's POV**

Stupid Edward. Leaving me here in the middle of absolutely nowhere! I laid against a tree. And waited… and waited… but it was taking forever! "Hello Beautiful." a familiar voice said. I couldn't see the person. "who's there?!" I asked frantically, that voice was way too familiar. "Don't you remember me, love?" the voice asked sounding hurt. My eyes widened in fear. I knew that voice all too well. "Scot?!" I gasped. "Bingo." the voice said, and there he came from beside a tree on the opposite side. I scrambled to my feet as fast as I could. "Don't be frightened." he said sincere. He sounded nice… but I knew what he did. And I couldn't forget it! "I won't hurt you Bella" he said smiling nicely. I got angry at that. "you always hurt me!" I screamed at him, with force. "No I didn't Charlie hurt you, I only loved you. And I still love you Bella." he said walking closer to me. "You raped me!" I shouted, I was starting to cry. "Bella, your confused, what I did wasn't rape, you know deep down you wanted it, and I could tell, we both enjoyed it. Don't be mad at me for showing I love you." he said taking another step, towards me. I didn't know what to do. So stayed still. "no" I whispered. "Please Bella try to believe me, it's the truth, I would never lie to you, or hurt you. You mean everything to me." he said as he took a couple more steps. He was close enough to touch me but he didn't, instead he held out his arms for me… I didn't know what to believe. What to do. Edward… left me here. And Scot looked for me. Maybe… I-. no. I couldn't let my mind go there. "Bella, he left you here. He played with your emotions then left. Did I ever leave?" he asked softly making me look into his eyes. "answer me Bella." I was reluctant, and confused, and scared and and. I just didn't know who to trust. Who to believe. "no you didn't…" I said softly. " he stroked my hair, "your eyes are still as beautiful as the day you left." he commented. I pulled back from his touch fast. "I remember that day." I said coldly. "Charlie told me to, I was scared for my life." he grabbing my hand. I looked away from him. "Bella, I am the only one who loves you, know else cares about you, you think they care about you? No they feel sorry for you, you're a charity to make the doctor look good." he said coldly. My eyes widened. And I could feel the tear escaping. He was…. Right. They don't want me staying there. I'm ruining there whole lives. "come with me we can run off together, and no one will ever find us, and we can live happily." he said smiling. I sighed, and sadly agreed. He pulled up on his back, and he ran away. I layed my head on his shoulder. Feeling like hell. The thought that only one person cared about me, was saddening. I hated it. But now I was with the one who really cared about me. Sure he wasn't perfect, no one is. I can't judge him.

**Edward's POV**

We running like hell, and Alice just stopped, and was having a vision. "she chose to go with him willingly." she said horrified. "with who!" I shouted angered. "I don't know!" she screamed distressed. But we wouldn't stop looking.

**Well what you think? I know you think, "what the hell!?" but Scot was being manipulative, and lying. And Bella being as confused and messed as she is, doesn't know what to believe. Well review and sorry it was so short but the next one will be twice as long! I promise!! :D **


	11. insert cool name for this chapter here

Sorry it took forever but here it is chapter 11! :D

Bella's POV

**I Don't know how and I can't remember when but I must of dozed off during the ride. I don't see how it's nothing like riding on Edward's back, his speed, grace, and strength kept it smooth and was never bumpy. On Scott's back.. Heh well let's just say I bit my tongue way too many times! "Are we almost there?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "almost." he sounded exhausted and I'm sure he was, I'm not the lightest feather in the pillow. "I could walk if you wanted" I suggested, and tried to wiggle down. While I was wiggling down he was standing up straight and pushing me off his back, making me fall to the hard ground. For such green nice looking grass it hurts like hell. "Still just as clumsy as always." he said in a non-joking manner. "Actually I could of made it on my feet if you didn't push me off!" I snapped. Today just wasn't my day. "Wow I'm surprised you've managed to become more bitchier then what was before" he said harshly. "and your still the lying douche I've always known you to be!" he was really pissing me off, maybe I'm bipolar? His face turned red, apparently not expecting me to talk back to him, he raises his hand slings it across my face. I looked at him hurt. Not because of the stinging pain in my cheek but because I was actually foolish enough to believe him. "Fuck you." I said trying to be strong holding back the tears. I always mess things up, The Cullen's were nice, and treated me like part of the family. And I go and pull a stupid stunt like this. Grabbing my arm and throwing me to the ground yet again he raises his right foot and kicks me in the side. I scream and reach for the place the pain was coming from. Kicking me again in the same spot he doesn't say a word. The only you hear from either of us is me gasping and screaming from the pain. Where's a hero when you need one? **

**Edward's POV**

"Alice.. What if she's…." I couldn't bring myself to say the word I was terrified to hear in the same sentence. "She's not, we'll find her." she tried her best to comfort me but her best isn't good enough right now. I needed to make sure Bella was ok. It was my fault she was out there alone with someone who wants to hurt her. She needed to be saved. "Edward… do you smell that?" Alice asked walking over to a tree. "Alice! This isn't the time to make fart jokes!" I scolded her. I mean really? Bella was hurt and all just wanted to do was stand around telling jokes. "No! this is where you left bella right?" "yes" "well don't u smell that? A scent other than Bella's" she was right… "Follow it!" she announced, and we set into hunting mode to lose ourselves in our senses and follow the prey, well in this case predator… for Bella. For me just another body I'll add to the list I'm ashamed to say I killed.

**Bella's POV**

I had forgotten how much it hurt getting beat to the death, and I really think that's what's happening. Why am I so stupid? "You stupid little bitch!" He shouted at me as he punched me in the face, "You know what you done when you left!?" He stopped for a moment and lifted up his shirt, there was huge burn on his chest, and the skin was hideous. "I'm sorry!" I screamed at him. I just wanted it to end…. For time to just stand still, and everything go black, I want to leave forever. Not just away from Scott, but away from everything, Charlie, Scott, The Cullen's, life. I cause pain to everyone I know. I made my own dad hate me. I made my step brother rape me, and now what kill me? Good. I'm ruining the Cullen's happy life, and I caused Edward stress. I hate myself… I deserved to die this way. I'm horrible, and stupid, and a whore. The tears were streaming down my face, and Scott threw me to the ground, and… I laid there, motionless, the only sound was my whimpering. I decided to endure whatever it was I deserved, and I deserve to die.

I think I pissed Scott off by just lying there. He stomped on my face and kicked me in the head one good time, and the next thing I remember was… do I get to die now?

**Tah-dah! Chapter 11. I would make it longer but I want to make another chapter of torture? Lmfao wow I sound fucked up in the head. But that's because I think I'm only going to do 2 more chapters on this story. I haven't made up my mind yet though. So please review! :D I love them all. If you want to make fun of it or make fun of me because u just had a bad day, and ur the type of person who puts others down to keep yourself off the ground then you do so! :D I'll probably say some… words but that's cause I'm bipolar and really need anger management! Lol so I'll shut up now. **


	12. torture

**Thanks for the reviews (: chapter 12 on its way :D**

I woke up in a dimmed lighted room, and realized I couldn't move. "where am I?" my voice cracked, and my throat was sore, from screaming so much. "Ahh your up, sweetheart." he said smirking. "Where am I?" I tried my best to make my voice sound cold and harsh. It ended up only sounding scared and scratchy. "Don't you recognize this place?" I rolled my eyes but I don't think it did any good. "uhh I might if u turned on a light!" I heard some foot steps and the light flickered on. The scenery was surreal I couldn't believe my eyes. It was…. My old bedroom. I looked around, and it looked exactly the way it looked when I left, and I started to tear up. There is the stain on the carpet where I spilt my grape juice, when I was so young my mom was still here and I didn't get in trouble for it. I miss those times. I looked to the left and there on my night stand was my razor, stained with my blood. I was laying my bed, tied to the rails so I couldn't move. I froze, and my breath stopped short. "Relax, princess I don't want your body" he laughed. I exhaled but what could he be doing? "then what are you doing?" I asked trying to sound innocent and scared it came quite natural. He smirked and reached into his pocket pulling out his pocket knife. "revenge my girl, revenge." I imagined him throwing his head back and laughing a diabolical evil laugh, with lightening striking in the background.

He cut my jeans from my thigh down, on each leg. "please don't." I begged. He slowly placed the blade on my leg, the contact was cold and I was shaking. "relax" is all he said, before he dug it in my right leg on the inner thigh, and I let out a whimper from the pain. Biting my lip, I tried to stay strong. I felt the blood trickle down my leg, and laid my head back, and closed my eyes. After several cuts later, he laid the knife down on my dresser and stood up and left the room, without saying a word. Help me Edward. Please. Then he came back in holding a small object. "you know what you need? Some piercing's." he laughed. And I my eyes bulged. He kneeled down beside me and lifted up my shirt to expose my naval. He pinched the skin above it and jabbed the needle through without warning or any numbing. I screamed and he wiggled the needle in me. He reached behind him to pull out a case of bobby pins. "don't worry I have more." and he took one out and jabbed it in my arm, then another and another all over my body, wasn't this some type of massage thing? Why would anyone pay to have this down. I had dots all over me from where just the ball on the pins were showing.

**Edward's POV**

We were running like the wind and then Alice stopped. "are you having a vision!?" I shouted. "Go back home, we both need to, to get Carlisle." "what!? No! she will die." I shouted I couldn't believe her. "she would die even if we did get there in time, too much blood Edward way too much. To control ourselves." she whispered her eyes wide with fear. She was blocking her thoughts so I wouldn't know what she saw. And was still seeing. "I can control myself!" I was tensed up and I would not let Bella die, so I ran the way we were running, and Alice ran back to get Carlisle. I could hear the thoughts of people, lots of them I was heading into town but what really caught my attention was the thought of a boy I never even met yet I wanted to kill him. So I ran and ran hoping to find him with Bella.

**Sorry it's short I wanted to get it up by today. (: hope u enjoyed. And sorry if u didn't. I really don't know where im going with this. so maybe Edward will save bella maybe she will die I don't know. Review and tell me what u think I should do. :D**


	13. Nondeserving

**(A/N) It's been wwwwaaaayyyyy too long. not even going to lie i forgot about this website and i haven't wrote anything in awhile. so sorry if it sucks but i'm trying. :/**

**Bella's POV**

Have you ever wondered how people endure so much pain? How they're able to take so much and yet still be able to make it through? Fight back and come out winning? Well I never really had to wonder. Growing up with Charlie and soon living with Scott pain was part of my everyday life, But i never felt it like this. It would always end before sooner or later i just had to tough it out and keep quiet. Now? i doubt it will ever end.

"Please...," Is all i can manage, but he doesn't stop. Just keeps going, fueled by hate. So. Much. Hate. Tears won't even fall for me as if they have given up as well. I feel like giving up too how much easier it would be. To slip into the darkness that's cradling me, waiting for me. I want to I really, really want to. Yet, I keep straining to keep my eyes open because i don't deserve the darkness, the relief. I was meant to feel pain. I'm not good enough for love. I'm not good enough for hope. So i lie there biting my lip to keep from making any sound. I don't pray for a miracle, for my knight in shining armor to come rescue me from this. I don't pray for anything, i'm not good enough for God.

**(A/N) sorry it's soo short! but it's the best i can do for now and i'm not even sure anyone still cares about this story lmao. so i mean if you want me to keep writing more on it and to actually finish it then just review and tell me please.(:**


	14. READ ME!

**Author's Note**

so yeah i decided i really want to finish the story lol. Which means more chapters! :D yayy... i already have an idea of how i'm going to take it. and i will try my best to make the chapters longer, but that's really not my strongest point haha.(:


	15. If these walls could talk

**Edward's POV**

The smell hit me so hard i fell over. So. Much. Blood. my eyes went black as the night and i dug my finger nails into the wood of the old floors, making a ear splitting sound. My mouth was watering and i could barely remember why i even came here. This has to be where Bella is. i shouted at myself, and tried to force myself to control the urge to satisfy my hunger. slowly making my way up the stairs, stopping in front of the closed door. I couldn't get myself to open the door. The door to Bella. The door to blood. Both of which i craved. But which one meant more to me? the smell was over whelming. I couldn't do it. i would hurt her. I would kill her. Please get here soon Carlisle.

**Alice's POV**

Carlisle and i ran as fast as we could to the smell. Visions bubbling up to the surface in my head one after another. Kept slowing me down. "Go without me Carlisle!" i shouted as a fell to the ground. The visions... I couldn't handle it anymore, "she needs you, Edward can't help her and neither can i.. too much blood."

**Third Person POV**

Carlisle nodded his head and ran in the direction of blood. Expecting the worse.

**sorry it's soo short but i really just don't like how i wrote this but i can't just leave this part out. :/ **

**don't be too harsh lol. **


	16. if onlyhappy endings happened in reality

**i'm gettin papurr... yeah sorry i'm distracted. got "look at me now" stuck in my head lmao. how lovely huh? but anyways just wanted to say I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! so yeah back to the chapter(:**

**Edward's POV**

_What the hell is wrong with me! _conscience screamed as it tried to battle the hunger that engulfed me. I'm right outside the door. I hear the defeated whimpers, her no longer hoping for a rescue, and yet here i lie right outside the door doing nothing about it. Because of the fucking blood!

I punch the floor in frusteration and a hole forms.

**Third Person POV**

_BOOM! _Is all Scott hears, feels the vibrations in the floor. "Who's There?," he barely whispers his voice hardly audible. Panicking he runs to the window looking at the height. Thinking. Jump or Risk it? choosing quickly he fast paces to Bella, Holds the knife over his head ready to finish it all.

**SO SORRY IT'S SHORT! i just **_**Really **_**wanted a cliff hanger. You understand right? yeah i doubted you did(: oh well review please.**


	17. pick up the pieces and shatter them more

**Bella's POV**

"please..." is all i can will myself to say. Please. Just do it already. Confusion crossed his eyes for a nanosecond and he was back, ready to act. "Hope you rot," is the last thing i hear. The blade is the last thing i feel. I want to thank him. To jump for joy and shout with happiness. I'm finally free. But i can't do any of that. i can't do anything. I'm stuck in total darkness, unable to move, unable to scream.

**Scott's POV**

I hesitate for a moment, waiting for something i'm not even sure of. It looks like she's saying something but i can't tell. I get scared and then i just do it. To en-.

**Edward's POV**

I slam into him throwing him against the wall. Fury taking over smothering the intoxicating smell of blood. I snarl and leep for him. taking his head in my hands and quickly twisting it. He goes limp and i don't bother with his blood, not wanting any part of him inside me. I rush to Bella's side see the disgusting damage. Feel like crying. If only i could...

**okay so sorry it's short but the next chapter WILL be longer. hopefully way longer. and i didn't really want to give Scott a point of view but i'm not good with third person so yeah. and about the line "**not wanting any part of him inside me" **it's NOT supposed to make your mind go in the gutter. lol. or maybe only my mind goes there. xD oh well.(: REVIEW please! **


	18. not everyone wants a second chance

**So here we go... i'm going to take a crack at this long chapter stuff. and it will be days until i post it since i have a VERY short attention span. curse this A.D.D! . **

**Edward's POV**

I stare at this little girl, who's endured soo much. I watch the way her chest barely rises the breath's coming short and slow. I barely hear the heartbeat. Afraid to move. Afraid i'll never hear it again. "Well...? Is she going to be okay?," i say in a small voice, I don't even recognize. "The damage is... permanent and there's a high possibility she won't make it. Too much blood loss. The good news is the knife didn't puncture the heart though.," Carlisle says not taking his eyes away from his work. Cleaning and stitching, and bandaging.

My fists tense and i shake. The guilt too much to take. "You know we could turn her... She would live and could live with us.," He says to me. "she will be 11 for the rest of her life.," I say through clenched teeth. He walks to me and places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes a fatherly thing he's always done. "It's better than dead."

"She won't have a normal life.. Her soul will be damned!" i punch the wall. "Edward... she didn't have a normal life to begin with.," He walks back over to her, "I could turn her if you want."

"NO!," I'm shaking, "I have to be the one to make the decision, i'm the reason this happened!" I throw the dresser. "I never should of left her...," I mouth the words sound not producing.

"Well you need to make up your mind she doesn't have much longer.," He says putting his doctorly tools away.

I pace the room thinking. If i turn her she will be 11 forever stuck in the little girl's body, but she would live. Would she even want to live? I'm not so sure anymore. We could give her everything she ever wanted. She would have a family that cared about her. Wouldn't she want that? Yeah... she would anyone would want that.

I slowly walk over to her the blood over powering the smell of bleach that douses the room. I put two fingers up to my lips and slowly touch her cheek with them. A silent promise to protect her forever. I owe her that. I look at Carlisle and he silently nods. Slowly i place my mouth to her wrist and bite.

**Bella's POV**

I'm stuck in the darkness for a while thinking it will never end. Maybe this is what death is like. Maybe i'm not dead yet...

I hear voices they're muffled and far away. I close my eyes and try to focus on the sound of my heart to see if it's still beating, but i can't tell. I will it to stop, begging it too in my mind. The voices are fading a little and i take it as a sign that it's finally happening that i'm dying for real this time. The darkness starts to clear and i can move. I stand and look around feeling the weight of the world leaving me. Feeling so light as if i could fly. Feeling happy. truely happy for once in my life. I smile and laugh, giddy from this new feeling. I jump and scream out, relieved. I'm finally free.

And then all at once it leaves and i feel like i'm burning from the inside out. The pain is unbearable and i want to run from it's grasp but it's inside me and i can't escape it. I don't understand why it's happening. Why must everything be so painful for me?

**Edward's POV**

I pick her up and carry her to her new home. My home. Our home. She lies there for days and i never leave her side holding her hand and watching her. Esme brings me food, needing me to be strong for when she wakes. Needing to be strong. The days and nights pass and finally i see her eyes. "bella...", I'm smiling.

**Bella's POV**

The burning sensation fades as if someone doused me with water. I open my eyes and I see Edward. I don't understand what's happened. "How?". "i turned you Bella... you were dying.," he says smiling. "you what?" i'm furious and I want to tell him to turn me back, to let me go back and die. To let me be happy, but i don't instead i just run as fast i can. Leaving him behind confused like he left me in the meadow.

**Well how's that for long? :D that's 739 words not counting the author's notes. yeah mann i tried this time. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Why? Also i think i'm going to end the story soon so i don't know how many more chapters there will be. review please(:**


	19. what to do?

**okay so i just had an idea. and maybe it's crazy and really dumb lol but i figured i would see what you all think. So i was thinking about making like a sequel type deal to this story after it's finished. continuing Bella's story a couple years later in her life. soo be completely honest, i swear i won't go into a fit of rage or hysterics. XD. your safe. :P **

**my question:**

**would you read it?**

**should i even bother?**

**is it a dumb idea?**

**i will NOT be offended if you say you wouldn't read. and if you want me to be offended by saying that then it WILL offend me. ;D whatever makes you be honest go for it. **


	20. so this is what falling apart feels like

**another chapter. super short. but oh well. (:**

**Bella's POV**

I'm not sure how far i've ran, i'm not even sure i'm still in Forks. Runnign feels like flying now. you just glide over the ground not even breaking a sweat. I could keep going forever, except... I don't. Something smells heavenly so i follow it. It leads me to a family out for a picnic. They're a young couple, and they have a daughter and a son. Neither of which could be older then 9. close to my age, the little girl even has my hair color. some would say we look alike. Yet were so diffeent. She has a family who loves her. A brother who only wants to play childhood games with her. Doesn't want to touch her. Her father isn't hitting her. She's happy. Normal. It isn't fair, I should be the one with a happy life. I should be the one smiling and laughing. I should be the one being held in my mother's arms, knowing a love that will never end. I deserve that life too. not this one. It's not fair!

I'm furious and sad and confused. I scream and yell and pull at my hair, it rips out of my scalp from my new strength, I barely feel it. It doesn't even hurt, so the flames inside me won't go down. So it engulfs me. I fall to the ground in fetal position screaming and scratching at my arms. Needing a release, but it never comes. My eyes cloud and i'm stuck in the memories of my pain.

As if i feel every kick to my ribs like they're happening now. See the hate in Charlie's eyes. Feeling so alone, and helpless. Useless. It's too much to take again and without physical pain it feels as if it will last forever.

Someone's near me, asking if i'm alright. Where my parents are. I don't answer, because the answers are too much for me to handle. No, i'm not alright. I don't have parents. My parents don't love me. And there's nothing you can do for me.

**just to clear things up NO she isn't crying because she can't. ;)**


	21. lets pretend i didn't make this mistake

**Uhh... so yeah this should of been with the chapter 20. because it makes more sense. lol. so yeah this doesn't count as another chapter. **

**Bella's POV**

At some point they leave me be and i'm left alone to my own nightmare of reality. So i just lie there and dig my finger into the grass and dirt, lost in my own world. Remembering. Always remembering.

It starts to sprinkle and soon it becomes a down pour. lightening and all. Like a little show put on just for me, to match my mood. i roll on my back and stare up at the sky my mouth and eyes open, hoping it will drown me. Of course it doesn't happen and i just look silly so i finally get up and start walking, not knowing where to go.


End file.
